Claustrophobia Ho-Ho-Ho A Davelat fanfic
by Robin Feather 1
Summary: Porn ahead, read at your own risk. Rated M for lemon.


7

 **Claustrophobia Ho-Ho-Ho**

 **A** **Davekat Fanfic**

"Five minutes, you have five minutes Vantas." Dave Strider had shut the door behind him, already lifting his shirt up over his head. He backed Karkat up against the closet wall, their feet shuffling in the dark; the only other noise was the rise and fall of their breath. Light filtered in through the crack under the door, the other room was the lab, where no one resided at the moment; but it was inevitable that someone would stumble in eventually. Karkat wasn't the best at being quiet, but at the moment neither of them cared. Kissing lead from one thing to another, hands grabbed and grazed. It wasn't long before Karkat gripped him by the collar and dragged him in the closet where they hid now.

"Make it six." Karkat growled, a mischievous smile shining through the dark before being stolen by hungry kisses. They broke for a breath, Dave's hands on the hem of Karkat's sweater and tugging up. Karkat lifted his arms, blindly feeling as his sweater left him and fell to the floor. His fingers brushed against a cord hanging from the ceiling, he pulled it and a dim light filled the room. Dave's skin was covered in a thin sheen of swear, his shoulders appearing glossy this close up. He wore a smile, but it was quickly wiped away when he looked over Karkat's bare chest. He reached out and gripped his arm, tugging it close. "When are you going to stop doing this Karkat?" Dave's brows creased from above his sunglasses as he ran his fingers up his arm, fresh with long, jagged cuts. The troll flinched with shame, an annoyed growl rumbling in the back of his throat.  
"Fuck off."

Their lips pressed together again with more force. "It's the one thing I hate about you…" He muttered, his body pressing closer to his, hands trailing away from his arms and to his hips. It was rare for Dave to ever show this much worry or concern, but then again he never really had anyone to worry over…  
"I can think of a thousand more reasons why you should hate me." Karkat's lip curled as he glared off, hardly paying attention to the words spilling out of his mouth. He didn't want to talk about this now, all he wanted was Dave's hands on his body and lips against his own.  
But Dave pressed on; "Why do you do it?" He breathed against his skin, gently kissing it.

Karkat let out a soft exhale, craning his neck as Dave kissed at his collar bone. He carefully folded his arms around Dave's back, laying his head on his braud shoulders. "To keep myself stable…" He answered as if he had been through this a billion times.  
"I thought that was my job." His kisses stopped, his torso pulling away and the warmth he provided leaving. Karkat looked up to see his eyes but was only met with a pair of reflective black frames. The silence lingered. "Am I not enough to make you happy Karkat?" He challenged.  
"It's not like that." Karkat hissed, expecting Dave to snap back at him and start an argument, but instead he soon felt a warm hand on his cheek, gently turning his face back up so he was looking in his face.  
"Please don't do it…" Dave took a step closer, tilting his chin up as he kissed his lips.

Karkat let his words seep in him, stinging him more than any cut ever could. "I won't, okay? If you'll stop bugging me." He smiled humorlessly and pecked his cheek. Dave softly laughed and pressed his body closer, pinning Karkat up against the wall hip to hip.  
"You've been warned Kitkat." He began, giving a tempting little grind into him. "The consequences will be dire if you don't follow through."  
"Like you could do anything." Karkat playfully snorted and tussled his blonde hair. "The only damage you could do is to my earlobes thanks to your God awful word-garbage strung together behind a beat." Before Dave could interject he tugged his hips closer. "Now come on, you've got work to do."  
"Oh yeah." In one maneuver he tore off Karkat's belt and then paused before shrugging. "I forgot."

Karkat snarled at his nonchalant tone and dug his nails into his shoulders and kissed him forcefully. Dave slammed him back against the wall, electing a gasp from the smaller. "You try to pull that dominance shit all the time." Dave huffed, his hand smoothing over the outline of Karkat's bulge and cupping it. "It's hilarious." He said with a smirk as he watched Karkat squirm.  
"Ahn… F-Fuck you asshole." He glared at him, nubby little fangs bared. "Oh!" He squeaked as Dave pressed up against his nook, his legs began to resemble.  
"Make sure you keep your voice down…" Dave murmured his other hand pressing against the wall behind Karkat to keep him from thrashing. "I don't want the whole meteor to know what your moans sound like, that's for my ears only."  
"Ah FUCK off!" Karkat snarled, slapping a hand over his mouth once he heard his voice echo. His cheeks blushed a very deep red, eyes glittering through the shade cast by Dave's figure.  
"I'd rather fuck you." He breathed against his ear before nipping it and grinning.

"Mmm… I hate you…" Karkat stammered, grinding his hips up against Dave's hand. Dave said nothing, but tugged down Karkat's grey jeans until they we kicked down to his ankles. He glanced down to see the writhing confines of his bulge twist against the fabric of the troll's boxers.  
"Damn Vantas, I didn't know you liked me THAT much." He tittered, curling one finger against the tendril and giving a squeeze; he felt liquid seep through.  
"Ng! Hurry the fuck up!" Karkat shook, gripping harder onto Dave's shoulders.

Not knowing what to retort, Dave just pulled down his boxers. He looked in Karkat's eyes, thankful he couldn't see the devious gleam in his eye. His favorite part about doing this all was getting to see Karkat's expression when he began to tease and prod. His tenta-bulge wreathed and twisted, Dave slid his hand down and let it weave around his fingers. "Ahnn… D-Dave…" Karkat bit down on his bottom lip to keep quiet. "Don't tease me…" He barely whispered.  
"I'm sorry –what's that? Didn't hear you." Dave squeezed, red watery material dripping from his fingers as he felt Karkat clutch into his skin.  
"DON'T TEASE ME!" He snapped, his voice reaching past the door and reverberating around the lab. Dave slapped a hand hard over his mouth, pausing in silence, waiting for a voice, a footstep, a can to fall. They got lucky, there wasn't a sound.

Dave sighed and pulled his hand back, the other sliding down to the folds of Karkat's nook and beginning to tease. "God damn it Vantas," he muttered, looking around the closet floor. "why do you have to make me do this?" He reached down and snatched up a scarf he had seen Rose wrapped up in.  
"Mmmmn…" Karkat arched his back, too preoccupied with Dave's fingers to listen to him. "Hnn?!" He struggled when he felt wool fill his mouth. His eyes shot open to find Dave tying the end of the scarves together. "Mn?!" He tried spiting it out; when that failed he kicked at Dave and slapped him.  
"Knock it _off."_ Dave growled, his voice furious, so different than how soft it had been when he saw his arms. It made Karkat pause, grip loosening on him. Dave leaned back when he had the troll in knots, looking over him without a smile. He reached up and took off his shades, red eyes glaring at him. "I wouldn't want to have to bind your hands too."

With a cheeky smirk his hands dropped back to the trolls nook, eyes never drifting from his. His middle finger twisted in, red liquid ran down his fingers and down his wrist. "Mmnah…" Karkat sighed, his voice muffled by the wool, body trembling as his finger pulled out then pushed back in.  
"That feel good kitkat?" Dave exhaled, easily sliding in two and feeling the troll tighten.  
"Mm!"  
"Yeah? You want me to go on?" He went just a touch faster.  
"Ahh mm!" Karkat grinded up against him, panting past the scarf. His eyes were closed tight, his hands busy tangling in Dave's hair.

Dave grinded from one ear to the other, bucking his hips up against his body. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you Karkat?" He went harder, feeling as his tenta-bulge licked up against his jeans.  
"Mm!" Karkat opened his eyes, red orbs of desire glaring into Dave's.  
"Then te-" Dave began but paused when he heard a distant sound. He slid his hands away, soon followed by the sound of wet material dripping to the floor. He pressed Karkat up against the door, holding onto the scarf with one hand and used the other to turn off the closet light. Both of them tried not to breathe…

"Kanaya, have you by chance seen my scarf anywhere around here?" It was Rose, her soft voice echoed around the lab and under the crack of the closet door. Dave flashed his eyes to the scarf currently being used as a gag.  
"No, I'm afraid to say. Perhaps you discarded it in your bedroom?" Kanaya replied.  
"Mm… I don't remember you taking _that_ off of me a few hours ago." Daves eyes widened at the sultry tone in her voice. He had the compulsion to peek outside and see some hot lesbian action, but he pushed it away quickly when he remembered it was with his sister.  
"Rose now, be serious. What if someone hears?"  
"Who's around to witness?"  
"I'm just cautious is all. If someone were around the corner we would never hear the end of it…"

Dave began to grow bored when he realized there wasn't going to be any fucking involved, he turned his attention back to Karkat. His fingers began to curl around his tenta-bulge, tugging a bit. "Mmf…" Karkat moaned quietly, Dave felt a rush of satisfaction as a smile hugged his cheeks. He could feel hatred radiating off the troll in waves.

"Yes, I know." Rose sighed, footsteps sounded. "Oh Kanaya… Could you help me with m studies of anatomy by the parlous fire?"  
"Again…?"  
"Mmhmm." Rose giggled, fleeting footsteps echoed, becoming quieter and quieter until they were gone.

Karkat snarled and flew his hands up, untying the knot keeping the scarf in his mouth. "YOU FUCK!" He screamed, pulling onto the Striders hair and shoving him back. Dave's back hit against the wall hard, the breath stolen from him in one hitch for air. Before he could try to gasp to recover, Karkat was kissing him. It felt like stars were dancing in his head, but he kissed anyway. "Think it's so FUCKING FUNNY to tease me?" He dipped his head to his neck and began to bite and gnaw at his skin.  
"K-Kind of." Dave shuddered, hissing in pain as Karkat's fangs nestled in his collarbone. Instinctively, his feet scrambled backward, but they were only met with the wall.  
"I don't think it's so funny." Karkat scowled, dashing one ahdn down Dave's abdomen and pressing against the solid indent in his pants. "I'm tired of waiting, Strider." He unbuttoned his jeans.

"You're going to have to let _me_ lead, asshole." Dave met his hostility with the same tone.  
"Says who?" Karkat snapped, his hips pressing up against his and his tenta-bulge licking at his zipper.  
"Says me." Dave gripped gripped his hips and shoved him backward just as hard as the troll had done to him. He knocked him against the wall, hips rocking up against his.  
"Ah fuck!" Karkat hissed, hands feeling up the wall behind him and trying to find something to grab onto. He peered at him through the dark, but let Dave have his way. The Strider grinned mockingly and set back to work.

He glanced down, just barely making out the red tendril through the dark. It was curling up against his inner thigh, desperately searching for a heat source. "You want it bad." It wasn't a question; Dave could see streaks of red running down Karkat's legs already. He glanced back up. "How bad?"  
"Ng…" Karkat gave a reluctant mumble, hips grinding for him. "How bad do you think?" He grit his teeth.  
"Tell me."  
"FUCK OFF!" Karkat snarled defensively, claws digging into his back hard enough to puncture skin.  
"You want me to stop?" Dave paused and pulled his body away, only making it a few inches before Karkat was whining.  
"No!" He pressed against him to feel his warmth again, kissing his shoulder and neck.  
"Then tell me." Karkat felt him smirk against his grey skin.  
"AUG! _Why_ do you need to _know_?!"  
Dave shrugged. "Bragging rights." He said plainly.

Karkat gave an exasperated wail and leaned back against the wall again. He bunched his fingers into fists and glared away, too ashamed to look Dave in the eye. If he was going to say this, he was going to direct it at the wall, not his smug-ass face. "I…" He sighed, shuffling his feet and hugging his knees together. "really want you Dave…" He whispered through his teeth.  
The Strider crossed his arms. "Sorry, didn't catch that?"  
"Ahg!" Karkat stomped his foot. "You dick! I want you okay?! Fuck me now!" He screamed, for a moment forgetting all about his promise to keep quiet as a mouse. "That loud enough for you?!"  
"Shh, Karkat, what if someone hears?" Dave playfully chided, as consequence he twirled his index finger around his bulge.  
"YOU FUCKER I WI-" Karkat got cut off mid-scream by a kiss to the lips. Dave bucked his hips into him, letting out a low groan. "Mmn!" Karkat softly panted.

Dave zipped down his jeans and slid them to his ankles along with his boxers. "Bite m if you need to – I don't want you screamin' my name." Dave said, cupping his hands on Karkat's ass and pulling him foreword. A thin red vine coiled around his dick, wet to the touch and twisting. "Oh f-fuck…" Dave's legs trembled weakly for a moment before he gathered his strength. He bit the skin of his lip, a quiet moan rattling him as the red bulge around him squeezed. "Ah Karkat…" If this went on for much longer he'd blow a load without even entering him. Reluctantly, Dave dropped a hand down and coaxed his tenta-bulge to twist in his fingers. He hooked his middle finger around the base and rubbed it slowly, liquid pooling into his palm.

"Hahn!" Karkat shook, spreading his legs and wincing when he felt Dave's member slide into his nook. He gave a growl and shyly moved his hands o Dave's shoulders, instinctively hugging him close.  
"I love you…" Dave whispered beside Karkat's ear, untangling his hands from the other's bulge and gently holding his hips in place.  
"N-No you d-don't." Karkat panted, gripping him a bit harder when he felt him push back in. He pressed his head into his shoulder, trying his hardest not to wail.  
"Yes I do." Dave purred, pulling the trolls hips and fitting a bit more of him in. He bit his lip to keep back a grunt of pain at the tight feeling. "Would I be fucking you if I didn't?" He tempted, pushing Karkat's hips back then tugging them foreword din one quick movement.  
"Shit!" Karkat hissed, cracking open one eye to glare at his silhouette. "You'll fuck anything with two legs and tri-pod in between."

"Ouch, that hurt Karkat." Dave smirked, thrusting in and out at a slow, rhythmic pace. "Not as much as you're gonna hurt though."  
"Mahh!" Karkat squealed, body tensing as he let Dave control him. "Mmm! Oh fuck you!" He let out high pitched exhales in time with Dave's motions.

Warm wet liquid slid down Daves shaft as he pumped in and out. He kissed up Karkats shoulder, trying to keep his breathing steady. Their hearts hammered against each others, skin and breath hot. "Karkat..." Dave moaned quietly, thrusts growing unsteady as he went fast and slow, soft then hard.  
"Oh God!" Karkat snapped his fangs on Dave shoulder, squirming his legs and hips.

Dave grunted and pulled out, craning his neck as Karkat retracted his teeth. He slid his hands around the back of the trolls thighs, tugging them up so that he held Karkat up. He squealed through the dark and clung onto him, wrapping his legs around Daves hips, back pressed against the wall and hands laced around his neck. He tensed in Dave's arms as he pushed back in, fitting in all 7 inches. "Mmm!" Karkat covered his mouth with both hands, delightful pain pulsing through him, hurting when he pushed in, but dreadful when he pulled out.  
"You like that, Vantas?" Dave panted, grinning through the dim light and keeping a fast pace.  
"Ahn! Y-Yes! Please!" Karkat moaned between his fingers. "Ohn please! A l-little harder Dave!"

The blonde slammed in him, feeling his tip press against button and making the troll tingle all over. He winced as Karkat cried out. "Quiet baby." Dave breathed, thrusting quickly in the spot over and over. A surge of genetic material hugged him, his breath hiccupped at the pleasure. "Oh fuck..." He grit his teeth and went faster, feeling a flutter of tickles through his shaft. He let out an exhale as he thrust in him one last time, releasing into him and shivering.

The small closet was filled with the rapid, heavy sounds of breathing for a few moments as they both came down from their high. "Mmm..." Karkat sighed, pulling his legs back and sliding down until his butt reached the ground. Dave collapsed down beside him, pressing his head into his shoulder. The troll purred and dropped his hand, his fingers winding with Dave's. Their heads buzzed, both unable to keep the smiles off their faces. "Was that too loud?" Karkat whispered, suddenly fearful.

"Yes." The voice did not belong to Dave, it was low, gravely, and rattled through the vents above. "HONK HONK HONK."

 **The End**


End file.
